


The City Of Love

by Dr3amingInColour



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: An Australian in Paris. It couldn't go wrong, right?





	The City Of Love

Ever since he was little, Daniel Ricciardo was curious about soulmates. His parents both had their soul marks, and he desperately wanted his. He loved the way the letters crawled over the skin so delicately, wanted ink crawling over his skin, wanted to meet the one person who said the words on his skin. On his 16th birthday however, he was not prepared for the words crawling up the inside of his arm.

"Désolé, savez-vous où est le starbucks le plus proche?" was what the tattoo read, italic writing barely legible. But the thing that confused Daniel was the fact that the writing was in French. Not English, or even Italian, but French, a language he didn't even understand.

The fascination with soul marks was forgotten after that, instead turning to other tattoos, and even piercings. That's how Daniel was running his own tattoo parlour at age 23, sporting a full tattoo sleeve, a diamond ear piercing and a nose ring.

Jean-Éric Vergne was very different to Daniel, never worried about soulmates, only wanting to help others, make their lives better. The Paris-based English teacher had never once acknowledged his soul mark since realising it was on his collarbone, never once worrying about finding love. That would soon change on a fateful day in Paris, not that they knew that though.

* * *

The Parisian weather was quite dull, Jean-Éric growing quite used to that. However he really did not know the west part of the city at all, growing up in the east, which was where he was currently situated. It was currently 11:36, and he was deprived of caffeine, so really needed to find the local Starbucks. He looked around to see if he could ask for directions, and his eyes fell onto a man around his age, with curly black hair and the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. In addition, the tattoo sleeve and nose ring were turning Jean-Éric on a little too much, which made him thankful he was wearing a coat to cover the 'problem down south'. Trying not to get overwhelmed, Jean-Éric tried to approach the handsome stranger, and ask them for the Starbucks, which he so desperately needed.

"Désolé, savez-vous où est le starbucks le plus proche?" he queried, in the hope the stranger understood exactly what he meant.

"I'm so sorry, I don't speak French." was the simple reply, exactly what Jean-Éric did not need. The Australian accent was obvious, which meant he could only understand English, posing a little problem for Jean-Éric.

"Oh, do you know where the nearest Starbucks is? I really need coffee!" he explained in English to the stranger, hoping they'd understand.

"I think you're my soulmate!" The handsome stranger blurted out suddenly, showing Jean-Éric the phrase written on his arm. He was in amazement seeing the stranger's arm, his own handwriting decorating the inside with the exact words he asked the stranger. _I'm Sorry, do you know where the nearest Starbucks is._

"Well, I've never seen what you were meant to say to me, but I'm guessing its you apologising about not speaking French!" Jean-Éric joked back, before the stranger attempted to move the collar of the coat, to see the phrase written in his handwriting. Sure enough, it was a perfect match, and they were indeed soulmates.

"I've not introduced myself yet. I'm Daniel Ricciardo, pleased to meet you!"

"Jean-Éric Vergne, nice to meet you too!"

"Now, do you wanna go get that Starbucks so I can get to know you?" Daniel now offered, before cracking a smile so wide Jean-Éric swore it was wider than the grand canyon.

"Don't mind if I do soulmate, don't mind if I do!" was the response. And what better way to find your soulmate than in the city of love!


End file.
